


Talking about Shadowhunters

by HolyMad



Series: SaphaelWeek2017, [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Rewrite, Day 1, M/M, Saphaelweek2017, saphael week, stupid and fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-12-30 21:17:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12117420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyMad/pseuds/HolyMad
Summary: Disclaimer: I didn't see the episode and just watched a gif set of the actual sentence before writing. Idk anything about context. :DIt's just a drabble anyway but Disney is almost 5k and I'm ⅔ done so… pls don't be mad and wait for tomorrow. ^-^Rosa would hate you if she knew.Oh, would she? I'd be the biggest gossip victim in her home.(a summary, not a quote. i think. i'm exhausted ok. i started yesterday.)





	1. Izzy. or: Rosa and Nosferatu

**Author's Note:**

> This scene could have been so awesome.  
> Maybe not like this, that Rosa loves vamps, but at least the rest, you know??

 

Simon stutters. Izzy told him that Raphael wants him dead. And that he hates him. Which is why they went to Rosa - a really nice lady! - and she assumed they were married. Not only are they way too young but Izzy is way out of his league. And dies in some decades. Simon has so much respect for Magnus right now. Back to the present. Raphael is in front of him. (When you're a vampire distance doesn't mean as much) Mad. Furious. They went to Rosa. Acted like they could do something. Which Izzy promised him they'd never do. Shadowhunters don't hurt mundanes. (He is no shadowhunter. Is this why he had to accompany her?? NO!!) Damn being a vampire not being able to digest his pills. Present. Raphael. The angel. He should say something. Say he's sorry. Say he'd never hurt Rosa. Say he'd like to play bingo. “If she knew what you are, she'd hate you.” Well, that's quite different. Raphael’s face shifts. It's not only furious but pained. And … ? sorry? What?  
  
Raphael is in his personal space the next second. Finger a mere inch from his face. There goes his life. Unlife. No, wait. Ugh, whatever. Izzy smiles. Why?  
  
“Who told you that?”  
  
That's also quite different from what Simon would have expected. Except Raphael wants to poke out his eyes. He still looks enraged… Is it better or worse that Simon doesn't wear glasses anymore? Raphael wouldn't. Would he? Would he?!?!-  
  
Raphael steps closer. Somehow. “Simon. Answer.”  
  
“T-told me what?”  
  
“That vampires are hated by mundanes. That vampires are monsters. That Rosa, Nosferatu fan No 1, hates vampires.” Raphael gesticulates with his arms around. Not hitting Simon, who is equally confused and jealous. “She'd be _thrilled_ and tell all her friends!! I can’t tell her, Si!!”  
  
This whole day goes differently than Simon expected. He really can't picture rose Rosa as a dracula fan. But do all vampire freaks look like Adams Family? Or teenage twilight fans? 40-something 50shades fans?  
  
“Simonnn. Who told you. And what kind of blood do you drink? Did you drink from them? Did they… Señor ayudame. Did they make you drink from them?”  
  
Should he? Jace and Clary could both donate their blood. And if Jace recovered that fast how fast would both recover after half the amount of blood loss? Raphael has been a vampire for so much longer than him. He'd deserve it so much. Not here. “Yeah. I don't wanna talk about that here, Rapha-. No!” Raphael turns around, about to attack Izzy when Simon grabs his arm. “Rapha, I'm fine. I just don't wanna talk with an audience.”  
  
Raphael looks at him. Musters him. Squints. Damn small people always looking cute when they look at you from down there. He..? pinches his cheek?? “You look kinda healthy. I believe you. But you still haven't admitted Whoo-oo? Told You? That STUPID BULLSHIT?”  
  
Simon wants to look down or anywhere, not at Raphael. But he's _everywhere_. “Izzy.”  
  
Raphael hisses and snarls but contains himself soon. Don't overreact against shadowhunters when with shadowhunters. “What have I told you about shadowhunters, baby?”  
  
Pretty but definitely not beautiful, bad, selfish, blind… “Uh, a lot?”  
  
Raphael snickers and lays his head on Simon's left collarbone, which makes Simon hitch. Maybe this is a dream? No. He wouldn't even dream what just _happens_ here. “The trust subject, Si.”  
  
“Uhm, lesson one, don't. Lesson two, they reciprocate the don't. Lesson three, they think you trust them. Lesson four, how to use that. Lesson f-”  
  
“Yeahhh. Stop right here. Am I right to assume you forgot the whole thing?”  
  
That's such an accusation! He'd nev-... Who's he going to lie to. It's true. “Hey, I'm a student! What'd you expect?”  
  
“Fair enough,” Raphael sighs. “You worked quite well on Camille’s documents, still.”  
  
Simon scratches the floor with his right foot - slightly to not interfere with the vampire on his other shoulder. “I, uhm, might have looked up most stuff and just had it easier to understand everything because I fetched my notes when I was at my mundane home?”  
  
“I wanna say I'm surprised. I really do. But I'm not. So you took effort to relearn?”  
  
“If you wanna look at it like that… Yeah.” What is happening right here? Simon will definitely not complain.  
  
“What did I tell you about Izzy? Even though, I'd have to add some things by now.”  
  
What happened there? Simon is no longer Simon Lewis but Simon Potter. How could he not notice? “She killed half of the clan because of that stupid cup that will one day kill us all.” Simon slowly hugs Raphael, who just turns his head.  
  
With a heavy voice Raphael keeps asking. “And?”  
  
“Especially never trust her.” Simon really wants to hear Raphael's story now - he's got a vague idea that Izzy left out some stuff.  
  
Raphael nods. His hair tickles Simon’s neck. It's awful but Simon would rather tape feathers to his neck than let go of Raphael. “Who's the only shadowhunter at least _trying_ not to suck? No pun intended, Si.”  
  
“Alec.” He's trying. It's not great but he's always sorry and that's more than most (okay, all) others do.  
  
“Right. I'll get you to a quiet place now and you tell me where you got your blood from. And your weird secret story.”  
  
“Will you tell me what Izzy did? I mean your view. The truth.”  
  
“Will you tell me what Izzy told you we did? I need a terrifying fairytale tomorning.”  
  
“Will you serve O neg?”  
  
“Will you take over some bills?”  
  
“Will y-. Wait. What?”  
  
Raphael nuzzles back into Simon's shirt and mumbles. “Please, don't make me evaluate.”  
  
Why would Simon work on bills unless… no way. “I… uh, we can talk about that, uhm, in your safe space?”  
  
“Will you stop rambling?”  
  
“Will you stop trying to stop my rambling?”  
  
“Will you. Will you keep hugging me?”  
  
Yep. This is a dream. Damn his brain got some crazy imagination skills. Where does this come from? Time to take advantage. Who knows when he’ll wake up? This could be over any second. He kisses Raphael’s head. “No.”  
  
Raphael pushes out of the hug. Violently. Hurt. Confused. “W-what?”  
  
Simon smirks. He strokes Raphael's cheek and then squeezes his shoulder. Always going for the bad version of interpretation. Good that his brain remembered. “We have to walk, right? Or should I carry you? I could, if you wanna.”  
  
The hurt lessens but the confusion rises extremely. Simon smiles wider. This is a very happy dream and he really doesn't want to wake up. “You wouldn't know where to go, baby. And I'm not carrying you again. You're lanky.”  
  
So Simon lets his hand fall down to Raphael’s. “Then let's go.”  
  
“Wait!”  
Who was that? Both realise they weren't alone. But at the werewolf hangout. They grin at each other. Whoever that was, the two will leave and talk. In actual privacy.  
Izzy reaches the two. “You're not fighting??”  
  
Simon moves his interlinked hand around his back, lets go and lays his arm on Raphael's shoulder. “Vampires don't fight over shadowhunters. Bye.”  
Raphael chuckles and winks at Izzy who… looks satisfyingly stunned.  
  
“Let's go. I don't want to be around shadowhunters anymore.” Simon turns them around and starts walking.  
  
Once they're outside and out of view Raphael pulls out of the sidehug and crashes into a proper hug in the same second. Carefully still holding the umbrella to protect himself from the sun. “You really chose me! You did it!”  
  
Simon hugs back as tightly and runs his fingers through Raphael’s product-free hair on the back of his head. “They are manipulative. I'm happy I got back to my senses, Rapha. I just don't wanna wake up.” Let him be in a coma for the next 100 years. Then every annoying person is dead and he and Raphael can start anew.  
  
“You keep making me pull away. Stop that.” Raphael musters him again. “Why would you wake up? This is not a dream.” Simon doesn't look convinced and Raphael pulls out a mirror from his pocket. Of course, Raphael carries a mirror with him. Simon is not surprised. “Look, Si. You don't see yourself in dreams, let alone see a mirror.”  
  
Simon inclines his head. “Mirrors don't work for vampires, Raphael.”  
  
“That's silver mirrors. This is a modern alu mirror. Now look. You're not dreaming.”  
  
Simon looks. And sees himself.  
  
❤  
  
  



	2. Jace and Maryse. Or: Unbeating Hearts.

The thing I wanted to write here was originally a seperate fic. I didn’t like the start and with some twirks it fit here. Then I found the plot bad and changed it. With the currently newest episode, 3x03 (or the 3x04 preview? idk), this is thrown out again and I'll do it completely different. Sorry.

 

If you're still watching: Alec is autistic and touch-neutral/slightly aversed. That's why you barely see Malec cuddling. I can't say if he enjoys kissing or enjoys kissing Magnus or enjoys what happens when he kisses Magnus.

Hope this keeps you sane when clace bangs again.

**Author's Note:**

> ahaha "drabble". it's 6pm here, i have to work tomorrow morning and i still need to finish disney. (hint in the fic. tho it's different. and kinda the other way around?)
> 
> Chapter two after Saphael Week. Their actual talk. Now let me finish the Disney monster. I'm such an idiot for choosing that tale and that plotline and ugh.


End file.
